Jaded
by mangoo-paradise
Summary: After a stormy night in Destiny Island Riku finally began to discover the journey that he had dreamed of. Unfortunately his journey wasn’t a pleasant one. it was devastating and almost impossible for one to bear, no food, no shelter how does riku cope w
1. exile

Disclaimer: All kingdom heart character are own by squareEnix and Disney  
  
Author notes: thanks for your time reading my Fanfic, this is the first chapter so I hope you liked ^-^ I will work on the next chapter soon , please review if you have time ~thanks~ @urora  
  
e-mail: mango_paradise@hotmail.com  
  
Exile (chapter one)  
  
While sora approached traverse town, Rikuu arrived in other side, the town   
  
was deffinitly more chaotic many heartless attacked Rikku in a go, and to make it worst Rikku wasn't armed with any weapon to defend, except a piece of stick that was left on the ground, using his smooth sword skill Rikuu bashed the heartless endlessly,  
  
then his adventure begin….  
  
After banishing the heartless, rikuu walk miles and miles.Day by day past, he didn't find any food to eat. Seeing this ansem takes an opportunity to lead riku to a wrong path. Riku's mind was filled with anger, confusion and it was all too hard for one to bare but he wouldn't give up for sake of his adventure.  
  
The villains was always impressed at riku's sword skill and together with ansem they plot a plan to devastate riku and his relationship to all his friends.  
  
Riku was about to give up searching for his lost friend then he heard a voice behind him;  
  
"My child….."  
  
"You should find sora soon enough… if you follow me"  
  
Driven by surprise riku turned immediately.  
  
"Was that just me… this is kind of creepy.. ah theres no time to think about that right now"  
  
When he walked further, his stomach started to twitch. Then all of a sudden   
  
he heard a mysterious tapping. He turned around and saw the Cheshire cat   
  
tapping with its claws. Stretching it's fat arms and legs on the branch of   
  
an old tree. The striped cat was grinning, it looked untrustable. Its apperance was invisible…  
  
"is your friend and power what you seek? He and Many force awaits follow me   
  
and you will find many that you seek"  
  
Riku was suspicious, he knew something was wrong. But as the wind was blowing strong and the night crept all over the skies, his condition was getting worst and the weather was not helping.  
  
" How can I trust you?" Riku asked  
  
" Trust? You shall prove it your self"  
  
"what do you mean?" Riku's voice grew louder as he became more ambitious  
  
"a keyblade is a powerfull mysterious weapons"  
  
"what?"  
  
Riku waited for a reply but the cat had left.  
  
"…He's gone, The keyblade what could it be?"  
  
Then riku walked towards the forest. The forest floors were covered by fallen leafs and animal corpses. The trees sway into the night, and the stars were reflected by the puddle of water. The forest seems dead, but it wasn't enough to buldge riku's faith.  
  
"This isn't a great place to stay, Maybe I should go back"  
  
he tried to find the entrance that he walked through. But the skies was utterly dark. It was impossible to even find out where you stand. But without fear riku kept searching for the entrance.  
  
"it must be somewhere here" Riku took more than a moment to search for the place he sought.  
  
For hours Riku searched but the result was zil, He realized that it will be imposible to discover the traces of the entrance. He decided instead to find a way out of the forest.  
  
Exhausted, riku search for a place to rest at least for today. His eyes were jaded and his vision blured. Then he collapses to the forest floor. The leafs continued to fall and began to slowly cover riku. 


	2. ch2

Author note: finally chapter 2 done, sorry guys for a long   
  
delay ^-^ hope you guys like this one, please review, I am working on chapter 3 soon ^^ for preview of chapter 3 please view in sora.co.nr under catagories of fans  
  
  
  
The next morning after taking a sleep in the haunted forest   
  
Riku continue his journey, with help of sunlight the forest   
  
path are easier to see. Luckily Riku had found eatable food to build up his stamina  
  
Riku: hey the cat was right…" Riku murmured   
  
After his stamina was recharged, Riku continued exploring deeper inside the forest. After a few hours of walking blindly he finally saw a town.  
  
  
  
"a town… How can that cat show me a right way he look   
  
so un trustable"   
  
  
  
He walked towards the enterance of the unknown town.   
  
"its really a town, wait! I might be able tofind sora and kairi here"  
  
  
  
The stars has showered the night blue sky, The town that was filled with glittering lights looked sufficiently friendly.  
  
Without suspision riku explored the city. But with his state being exhausted, he payed more attention to where he can rest tonight. But on the way he was stopped, The lady with the red dress blowed a kiss to riku.   
  
"Hi handsome…" a fluttering voice, she looked at riku and blinked her left eye.  
  
Riku walked the opposite way.   
  
"Pfft.. close…" Riku said to himself.   
  
'I'd better get someplace to rest for tonight or it will be late soon.' He continued exploring the city. He reached the second district. Then he saw many of the black creature morphing out of the ground. Riku was startled for a second.  
  
"what in the world is that?"   
  
He begun to worry when the heartless started to come closer to him. He darted to another side of the district. But the heartless was approaching riku fast. So riku lend futher to the door behind him.   
  
While behind the door riku was pushing,  
  
"Sir someone's at the door, shall we check who it is?" said a cleaner  
  
The hotel manager moved his arms from his desk angrily.  
  
"WhATSSS the MATERrRRRRr!!!" he stormed quickly to the door and slam it open.  
  
Riku who was cornered by the shadows, lost balance when the manager of the hotel opened the gate.   
  
"WHOAAWw… whhaatt thee??"  
  
Then realising there was so many heartless the manager quickly close the hotel door. He sighed in relieve knowing that the heartless didn't disturb his customer.   
  
"hey.. thanks for letting me in" Riku said  
  
" WAHHTTT? How did you get inside you heartless" The manager squeaked.   
  
" Heartless? What's that?" Riku asked  
  
"well maybe you're not a heartless, but this hotel is only for customer if you don't want to rent then you don't come in understood?" The manager spoke harshly   
  
Riku searched his pocket, then got out a lot of munny. He smirked to the hotel manager and turned to the hotel reception.  
  
"One single room please?" Riku said to the hotel reception.  
  
The manager got up, " Uh Oh sorry ehmm I was rude can we get you a free dinner as an apology."  
  
"Heehhe sure deliver it to my room." Riku grabbed the key to his room and turned away. He chuckled to himself on the stairs.  
  
'That was dumb… hehhe, now where's my room?' According to his key his room was the blue room. He entered the room and sat on the bed stretching… He peaked from his window and saw the heartless was gone. Since he was not in the mood of resting yet he decide to explore the town.   
  
So riku walked towards the gizmo shop and continued walking and he was back lost. He wondered around the town to find his way back to the hotel. But he saw a figure like sora. He quickly turned around but the figure has gone.   
  
'what? Was that sora??' he ran quickly towards the place he saw the figure. The he spotted sora.  
  
  
  
Riku: There you are. What's going on?  
  
  
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
  
  
Sora stretches Riku's cheeks….  
  
  
  
Riku: Hey, hey, cut it out.  
  
  
  
Sora: I'm not dreaming this time, right?  
  
  
  
Riku: I hope not. Took forever to find you.  
  
  
  
Sora: Riku! Wait a second, where's Kairi?  
  
  
  
Riku: Isn't she with you? Well, don't worry. I'm sure she   
  
made it off  
  
the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be   
  
looking for  
  
us now.  
  
  
  
Then all of Sudden, a Shadow appeared behind Riku.  
  
  
  
Riku: We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just   
  
leave  
  
everything to me. I know this-  
  
  
  
Sora draw his keybalde and slashed the Shadow….  
  
  
  
Sora: Leave it to who?  
  
  
  
Riku: Sora, what did you-  
  
  
  
Sora: I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their   
  
help.  
  
  
  
Riku: Who are they?  
  
  
  
Donald: Ahem. My name is-  
  
  
  
Sora: We visited so many places and worlds, looking for   
  
you.  
  
  
  
Riku: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have   
  
guessed.  
  
  
  
Goofy: Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master.   
  
Who would've thought it?  
  
  
  
Sora: What's that suppose to mean!  
  
  
  
Riku: (holding Sora's Keyblade) So, this is called a   
  
Keyblade?  
  
  
  
Sora: Huh? Hey, give it back.  
  
  
  
Riku backs up.  
  
  
  
Riku: Catch!  
  
  
  
Sora caught the Keyblade.  
  
  
  
Sora: Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this   
  
awesome  
  
rocket. Wait 'til you see it!  
  
  
  
Donald: No, he can't come!  
  
  
  
Sora: What?  
  
  
  
Donald: Forget it!  
  
  
  
Sora: Oh, come on! He's my friend!  
  
  
  
Donald: I don't care!  
  
  
  
Goofy: He's gone.  
  
  
  
Sora: Riku? Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And   
  
who knows?  
  
Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too.  
  
  
  
Sora's group proceeds to the Small House.  
  
  
  
Riku left the scene  
  
"Sora, whats wrong with him? Sora is he the master of   
  
keyblade? Does the key blade really turned my friend   
  
completely different? I don't get this"  
  
  
  
suddenly Riku was able to hear a voices of a mysterious   
  
woman  
  
  
  
"Your friends is no longer in your side"  
  
  
  
"what? Who are you"  
  
  
  
then maleficent appears and guide Riku to the small house   
  
near the   
  
district 3  
  
  
  
"see it for your self my child" maleficent points her finger to   
  
the small   
  
house where sora and friends were discussing their next plan.  
  
  
  
Maleficent: You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled   
  
away  
  
trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you   
  
with some  
  
new companions. Evidently, now he values them for more   
  
than he does you. You're better off without that wretched   
  
boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help   
  
you find what you're searching for...  
  
  
  
riku: "what do you mean?"  
  
  
  
maleficent: "kairi"  
  
  
  
riku: "where is she what did you do to her?"  
  
  
  
maleficant: come with me and you shall see her again  
  
  
  
riku: what do I need to do?  
  
  
  
Maleficent: surely a little work for me and my companion  
  
  
  
riku tought in his mind " this woman looks really   
  
untrustable but she   
  
might be the only one that can lead me to find kairi, I promise I   
  
will take care of everyone and I'm a man of my word.  
  
  
  
Riku: "okay I'll come with you in one condition show me the   
  
prove and give me back Kairi!!"  
  
  
  
Maleficent: off course my child, I guarantee you'll get more   
  
than that  
  
  
  
Then they both disappear with the shadow. 


End file.
